Aftermath
by Sela-Lovegood
Summary: Crappy title I know. So this is the sequel to "Paperwork" and is a post-manga story with CHAPTER 108 SPOILERS! This was written on Royai day, so it does count as being a Royai day story, so :P


Well, fair Royai fans this was written on Royai day, but alas, the laptop which I wrote it on does not connect to the Wi-Fi in my house and thus I had to put it off until today to publish it so that I could connect it to the Internet from the desktop.

Like the description said "Chapter 108 Spoilers" so this has spoilers from the very last chapter of the series. I don't want to here any complaints about how I ruined the rest of the series for you. If I do, I shall be sure to send my evil army of mice (led by Reepicheep of Narnia) after you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Ed and Winry's children wouldn't be nameless and the last thing we see of Roy and Riza would be a picture of their wedding with Rebeca as a bridesmaid and a ghostly Hughes saying 'I knew it!'.

P.S: If anything is grammatically wrong or if the spelling is off, please don't blame me. Blame my parents for not installing anything from Microsoft Office on here and making me use Wordpad instead.

* * *

Roy looked down at her sleeping form and sighed a sigh of relief. She was safe. Amestris was safe. Everyone he cared about was safe.

Slowly, almost afraid to do so, Riza opened her brown eyes and looked up. The sudden shock of somebody over her made her shoot up into a sitting position and reach for a gun that was not there.

"Hey there, don't go opening those wounds anymore than they already are." He said resting a comforting yet protective hand on her shoulder.

"Sir, I didn't know it was- SIR! Your eyes they-" He pressed a finger to her mouth to silence her from waking any of the others in the medical tent.

"Yeah, I'm healed. Listen, Riza," he paused. How in the name of everything that was holy was he going to tell her that after all they went through he had still not accomplished his dream.

"You're not Fuhrer, are you?" She asked, reading his mind.

"No, I'm not, Grumman is, but I wanted you to know that I _was_ offered it. The position." He averted his eyes from her stare.

"Do you really think that that is all I want to know?" She asked glaring at him.

"No, I mean I know I would want to know who was okay and what laws had already been abolished..." His voice trailed off with a smirk gracing his features.

"What? What is it? Why on earth are you smirking like that?" Her voice growing louder. And with each question the smirk would grow more and more until it became a full blown smile. The kind that was rarely seen on his features.

"Oh, it's just a law that Grumman put into the fire." His smile growing soft looking at her longingly.

"And this law was..." Her voice trailed off as comprehension dawned on her. Everything from that rainy day many months ago came back to her. Even if he wasn't Fuhrer, he still would have been upped a rank close to that.

A similar smile to his appeared on her face and then disappeared as she gave him a serious look.

"Sir, I only promised that," she paused for one of the men in the tent was awakening, "the thing we discussed that day would only happen when you became Fuhrer."

She looked up at her superior and tried to sit up on her own only to have a bunch of pain shoot through her like a million tiny bullets.

Roy put his hands under her arms and helped hoist her up into a sitting position that she had been trying to accomplish on her own.

"Well, if you think about it, I'm the next in line to be Fuhrer, once the old codger-"

"Sir!"

"-decides that he is too old to be in the military anymore, I'll be in! So in a way I have achieved this part of my dream." He sat down next to her on the small cot and he grasped her two small hands in his.

"Sir, if I may ask." He looked at her with a quizzical look. "What is the other part of your dream?"

He looked away and subtly blushed. He had meant to keep the fact that he considered being kissed by her as the other part of his dream to become Fuhrer. He thought of something that he could tell what it was and still say nothing.

_Yeah, but she could still deny me from kissing her_. Roy thought as he made eye contact again with his (now) captain.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

"Why do I need to-" She started.

"Just do it!" He said a little louder than necessary. "I mean, it's kind of embarrasing and I don't like people to see me blush like I'm going to." This, at least it half true, he thought as she skeptically and slowly closed her eyes.

He felt himself catch his breath as he looked at her. Her face that of someone who was growing impatient at waiting for him to tell her whatever the hell he wanted to tell her.

He swallowed with great difficulty and leaned forward slightly so that she was able to feel his breath on her face.

"Oh, for God's sake!" She somewhat shouted, grabbed his face and kissed him. Roy's eyes were wide with shock, but he soon melted into what he decided was heaven.

The kiss was never close to timid, even in the beginning. It seemed that this kiss was nothing he had expected. He had expected that fairytale kind of kiss where everything slows down as the two slowly being to grope the other's face turning into a hungry, lustful snog. But he should have known better than that, and that Riza was an impatient woman and would demand things to be rushed into fast. Mustang happily agreed.

Soon after the couple broke for air, gasping and sorrowfully moaning that it was over for that second of rest.

"So, is this what you two did whenever we were out of the office?" Riza and Roy both jumped a mile into the air at the sound of this voice. Mustang turned slightly to see Havoc in his wheelchair being pushed by Breda. Havoc was grinning his lopsided grin with a cigarette in hs mouth and Breda was also smiling but to a lesser extent.

Riza looked up, her face flushed and lips swollen, and glared at the two. Havoc instantly knew that this meant to go away and motioned for Breda to wheel him out of the medical tent.

Roy turned back, a crooked, goofy smile taking up his entire face and said, "Now, where were we?"

Riza looked at him with a similar expression as he pulled her closer to him. "Right about here, I believe." She said with a similar expression closing the gap between them once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this is the sequel of _Paperwork_ that I promised myself I'd make a second part to. that was in early May right before I read chapter 107 and went into a depressive emo state about Al. So then I said, alright hopefully 108 will be out before Royai day and it was. And it was 112 pages of ass-kicking awesomeness, until Ed gave up his alchemy. Well, Mustang got his sight back and Al got his body back and Ed and Winry had little Elric babies and apparently Al and Mei got married, idk all I wanted was EdWin, Royai, and LinFan.

Oh well, I hope you guys liked it and it's been a fun ride FMA.

~Sela


End file.
